Surprise
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: He had listened to her moans while she slept and knew what she wanted and he had always given her what she needed. Now, he was going to give her exactly what she wanted. M for smut deary.


dmfkfkf

* * *

**So, five o'clock in the morning and I think I went a little insane. This was the result and I thought I'd share it. :)**

**Enjoy my dears.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I came to consciousness was the smell. _Was that pine? _I asked myself as that was not what my bedroom smelled like. Shifting my shoulders a little, I found my hands tied, quite loosely, but tied nonetheless.

"Stay still for a moment." My eyes flew open and I looked around. I was tied up in someone's car. The car jerked to a stop and the person in the driver's seat swivelled and reached towards me. Immediately, I fidgeted and tried to move away but all he did was sigh.

"Do you want to be comfortable?" he said.

There was something dark and sinister in his voice that had made my body clench at the sound many times and this time was no exception. I stilled and he pulled at the bindings on my wrists, stopping just before they came loose.

"I know you've wanted me to tie you up for months now. I'm going to loosen them now and when we get to our destination, I'll put them back on. OK?" he looked me straight in the eye. I nodded and smiled at the man who was finally fulfilling my dirtiest sex dream ever. I squealed a little with excitement and let him undo the knot.

When I was free, I moved through to the passenger seat in the car and pulled his head to mine, pressing my lips against his before pulling away quickly. He grinned at me and turned back towards the rear of the car, reaching around to pick something up.

"I may have to drive faster or just do it here if that's what it's going to do to me. But that would ruin the surprise." He pulled out a piece of cloth and some dark sunglasses.

Turning to me again, he grinned. "Here." The cloth wrapped around my eyes and around the back of my neck. I felt the sunglasses put on over the top and heard the noise of fabric moving over leather. The breath of the one man I ever loved softly glazed over the bare skin on my shoulder before he let his lips touch there. Oh. That spot made me snap my legs together. I heard him chuckle lightly and I felt him press a chaste kiss to my lips. "The glasses are so that others don't think I'm kidnapping you."

I knew he was smiling. I just knew it. "Was all of this necessary? You couldn't have waited until I woke up to bundle me into the car?" I heard the engine rev up again and we pulled away from the curb.

"Certainly not. It was more fun this way." He was definitely smirking at me as he drove. I smiled, though I had no idea where we were going.

"You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

"Maybe. Sh, or I'll have to gag you and that's a shame 'cause I really love the sound of your voice." His voice was getting deeper as he spoke. Compliantly though, I shut up, but even as exhilarating as this was, I became restless.

I formed an idea and, fumbling around, I reached over to the other side of the car and found trousers. Jeans. Perfect. I walked my fingers up and over his left leg to the bulge in his jeans. I cupped him in my palm, squeezing ever so slightly. I heard the sharp intake of breath from my partner as I did so.

Slowly, I pulled my hand back and reached for the zipper only to be stopped by Jim's hand clamping down on my wrist.

"As much as I could sit here and enjoy your handjob, you'll make me come and then we'll both be in trouble. Hands off missy, till we're there and I've got you naked." The thought made me bite my lip. Gods this man could do so much with just his voice. I pulled my hand back and rested it in my lap.

Realising I was already wet for him, I pulled my dress up around my waist and slipped my hand into my underwear and rubbed my clitoris vigorously till I came loudly and I could hear Jims soft grunt and the rustle of fabric as he tried to calm himself. The thought that I could do that to him so easily made me smile.

"Excited are we?" I smirked at him.

"I could say the same for you, Miss Pleasure-Herself."

"Well someone had to do it, I was dying."

The car stopped and the click of a seatbelt startled me as I had not put mine on. "We're here." The blindfold was not removed. "Stay here. Don't move." I was told before the driver's door was opened and a gentle breeze wafted in the doorway. I remained calm, making no move to lift the blindfold at all.

The passenger door was then opened and hands slipped themselves under me and I was lifted out of the car. The door was kicked shut and I was carried for a couple of minutes until dropped to the floor carefully so I could land on my feet Pushed down what I assumed was a corridor and up against a wall, my hands were lifted above me and I felt cold shackles bind me to the stone.

"If you scream, I will gag you. Understand?" I nodded submissively. "good."

I felt the laces of my dress being tugged at and as soon as it was loose enough, it pooled at my feet. The soft rustle of fabric told me that Jim was relieving himself of his clothes as well. Within a minute, I felt his hot breath on my neck, soft and gentle before he slipped his hands behind my thighs, lifting me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him to me.

I felt his erection slide between my lips before he pulled back, snaking his hand down between our bodies and cupping my sex, making me moan aloud.

"Sh." I closed my mouth and tried to keep my groans under control.

A finger slipped inside me, then 2, then 3 and he started a brutal pace finger fucking me against the wall, hard.

My body reacted quickly and soon I felt myself clamp around his fingers and I came, still trying to calm the noises I made and failing miserably as I screamed into the air.

I was quieted quickly by his lips pressed hard against mine before pulling away way too soon.

"I warned you." He leaned to one side and picked up what I expected was more cloth but then I felt the cold metal pushed between my teeth and the ties wrap around the back of my neck.

"You look delectable, my dear." I tried to smile but couldn't because of the ball on a string he'd put into my mouth.

I was startled to feel him press his lips to my shoulder before moving down and down before his mouth clamped down on my right breast, his fingers still inside me.

I tried to push down on his fingers but her pulled his attention away from my breast to tut a warning at me.

I stopped as he carried on with his ministrations. After a couple of minutes ( or what I assumed to be minutes ) ticked by, I tried to scream loudly again as I came, yet again, at the hands of Jim Moriarty.

"Ready?" he whispered in my ear as he pulled his fingers out of me, dragging them up my belly, spreading my juices over me before he pressed his length against me again and I nodded at his question.

I squirmed as he pushed into me, hard and fast and set a brutal pace, which had me coming closer and closer to orgasm so fast it was almost unbearable.

"Come on baby, you've got one more for me, I know you have." And after those words, I could contain it no longer as my walls clenched around him and we came together as he pressed his lips around my nipple in an attempt to muffle his cries.

Because of the vibrations from his groan, I had made my orgasm louder and bigger and longer and, as I came down from my high, the shackles around my wrists were loosened and I was set free as Jim ripped off my gag and blindfold and carried me over to a large bed that sat in the centre of the room.

"We could have used this you know?" I smirked at him lazily as he placed me down on the sheets. I laid back and felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me.

"We could have, but would it have been as fun as that was?" He leaned back on his elbows and smirked at me.

"I don't know, let's find out shall we?" I rolled over and spread my legs over him, and pushed his torso down, while lifting my body up and pushing down onto his still erect length, listening to him groans as I pushed him further and further into me.

He became fully sheathed and I reached for his hands and placed them on my breasts where he carried on with the ministrations as I rode him, hard and fast and very loud as I cried out at every other thrust of my hips.

He let his hands fall to my waist and my nipples were becoming stiff again, so I did the easiest thing I could think of and moved my hands from Jim's chest where I was holding him down, up my body and began kneading at my breasts.

These ministrations weren't as good as his but I was doing the job. I moved one hand back down and, as It went, I glanced down at him and saw him smirk as I pressed the tip of my middle finger to my clitoris and, still riding him incredibly fast, I rubbed the tip of my clitoris vigorously again, not stopping until I came or, more like, exploded and dropped my body down on his in the come down.

Jim played with my hair as we came down from our high. "You've never done that before." He breathed out.

"What?" I mimicked.

"Stimulated yourself while having sex with me." I pulled my body up, feeling him slip out of me and rolled to the side, off him and onto the sheets.

"Is there a problem with what I did, because from what I saw, you were enjoying it."

"No, no problem. I may have to have you do that again sometime, because baby, that was hot as fuck." Jim smiled at me and I closed my eyes, exhausted from the passion and let sleep take me.

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked my little slice here. :)**

**A.x**


End file.
